Stuck on you
by Dawn-0f-Fire
Summary: Very unoriginal title, but highly truthful. It will be rated T for Teen, because of the romance, that will possibly take place toward the end. I WILL finish this one, because it's short, and I've got everything down. Dawn and Sirius, after a spell goes wr
1. Chapter 1

No matter how the sun brightened up the world, on this day, there was nothing that could make Dawn happy. Nothing.

It was now obvious to Dawn that every time she played the dreadful game of Truth or Dare, something went wrong. It was a kind of horrible wrong, more than just another embarrassing episode (_That_ was left to the Marauders' daily pranking).

Once again, a lack of excuses had driven Dawn to play with the boys and a few other students. The popular "I dare you to kiss Sirius" came and went among the girls, and even some of the guys, but what was left to Dawn was more.

-I dare you two to be fusionned together for the weekend. That means you two can't leave each other for two whole days." There was a gasp in the crowd.

-That means sleeping in the same dorm!" Realized one of the students.

-And going to the bathroom together!" Exclaimed another.

-Guys, this is ridiculous. It's not really possible to-" Dawn said for her defense. She was cut off by Sirius saying that was why it was called a dare.

-And fusion is probably a very difficult spell that might go horribly wrong…"

And it did.

A five-foot invisible rope now bound Sirius and Dawn. No one knew how long it would last.

Here's another NEW go at the whole Sirius/ Dawn thing. This story will have short chapters, and I actually intend on finishing it! YAY!

For those waiting on the other stories I've written... if ever I push myself a bit more, you will have them continued. Who knows, maybe even finished! It's all planned, just not down on paper yet, so bear with me.

Review about this story, I need to know what you guys (and gals) think.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was high in the sky and Sirius could not join his friends for a Quidditch match, nor could Dawn study in the school library (Sirius would never allow it). And so they sat under a tree, sighing, every now and then as they reluctantly turned away from everything they would normally do alone.

-I'm so bored."  
-Shut up, Sirius."

Dawn thought about how she was going to go through life possibly dragging along such a macabre person as Sirius…

-You know, we're almost like- oh, what're those called… Siamese twins."  
-Shut up, Sirius."

And how she was going to kill him if he ever came up with a smart-ass remark like that one again…

-I'm wondering, Dawn, what're we going to do about tonight?"  
-Shut up, Sirius."

And if she was really going to have to sleep with him…

-Oy, Dawn, what's your favorite color?"  
-Shut up, Sirius!"  
-Just trying to make conversation."  
-Yeah, all right. I'm bored too. No, I don't think we're like Siamese twins, because if we were, we'd be sharing at least one limb. I don't know how tonight's going to go, and I'm not looking forward to it. And I don't have a favorite color."  
-Wow."

Sirius thought Dawn was unnecessarily angry. Sure, they'd be stuck together for a while, but there were some benefits, like copying from her during class, and peeking into the girl's bathroom, for instance.

-How come you don't have a favorite color?"  
-I've never thought about it." Dawn growled, annoyed. "Would you just be quiet?"  
-Grr.

Sirius thought that Dawn was very weird for not having a favorite color. He was sure that was a subject girls liked to discuss. He also thought Dawn was not much fun to hang around with.

-Dawn, I'm bored."  
-Me too."  
-Me too."  
-…" Dawn squinted at Sirius, who smiled back innocently. "Are you… copying me?"  
-Are you… copying me?"  
-Sirius, that's stupid, stop it."  
-Sirius, that's stupid, stop it."

'Sounds like a tongue twister.' Sirius thought, amused, 'Sirius that's stupid stop it Sirius that's stupid stop it Sirius that's stupid stop it Sirius that's stupid stop it.'

Dawn sighed. Sirius sighed. Dawn hit Sirius. Sirius hit Dawn. Dawn got up and left. Sirius was pulled along. Dawn yelled. Sirius was scared.

-I'm going insane!" She said. "If I have to stand you any longer, I honestly think I'm going to lose it."  
-Sorry I'm so normal."  
-That's the thing, Sirius, you're not."  
-Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

-Sirius?" -Mm?"  
-We should go to the library. I'm sure there'll be something in there that can help us." 

The two, after the sun had set, settled in front of the Gryffindor common room's fireplace, being bored.

-No!" Sirius jumped back. "There's no way in Hell that I'm going back there."  
-What? Don't you want to take this spell off us?"  
-Well, yeah, but…" He looked away from Dawn's insisting stare. "Listen, I agree that we should do something about this… condition, but I'd really, really rather avoid that place for… as long as possible."  
-It's a library, Sirius, it can't be that bad."  
-You don't know the librarian like I do. She's scary." He whispered through clenched teeth.

Sirius had a flashback of the librarian smiling sweetly as he explained why he had been making so much noise with his friends. He'd picked up the book that had been dropped on Peter's foot to "prove his theory of gravitation", all the while trying to keep a straight face as James made funny faces from behind the woman. They'd been seriously caught that time. The book Sirius had picked up had been morphed into a PlayMage mag and when he'd realized, he'd let out a curse loud enough that Headmaster Dumbledore had heard it.

This memory brought a smile to Sirius' lips, which seriously worried Dawn. 'Maybe he's had some sort of… that kind of experience that no one wants or ought to know about', she thought to herself. 'For my sake, I hope not'.

"Isn't there another way?"  
-Sure, Sirius," Dawn smiled, "if you can find one, let me know."  
-We- we could just wait it out… maybe."

Dawn sighed heavily.

-Dawn… we have a problem…" Sirius bit his lip. "It's really going to bother you, but it can't wait any longer…"  
-What? Just spit it out, mate!"  
-I have to use the loo…"

* * *

-You can look if you want. I mean, if you feel better."  
-Shut up and take a piss, Sirius."  
-You're not offering the ideal atmosphere. I can't go like this."  
-Like what?"  
-There's this huge, mega, ball of dark, frustration, grrness… You know?"  
-You're so odd…"  
-That doesn't help me." Sirius said, concentrating on the white of the wall in front of him. "At all." 

Dawn turned to the door, still leaning on the cubicle's door. They'd chosen to go to the girl's restroom. It offered more privacy, and Sirius could hide in one of the stalls.

-Someone had better not come in right about now." Dawn stated. "They'd be hearing odd things from odd- surprisingly male- voices."


End file.
